Falling from the sky
by Smilecandy
Summary: El dueño de una de las grandes empresas del momento deja al piloto Eren Jaeger. ¿Que hará Eren? ¿Lo dejará ir o lo reconquistará nuevamente?


**_Falling from the sky_**

**_Fanfic by Smilecandy_**

* * *

><p><p>

"No vuelvas más"

"No te esperaré otra vez"

"Adiós Eren"

Esas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de que subiera a mi vuelo. Solo vi cómo te marchabas de mi vida. Yo no hice nada para mantenerte a mi lado. Dijiste que era la última vez que me amarías.

Después de eso, en mi mente estabas tú. Con esfuerzo me concentré en pilotear el avión, donde trecientas personas habitaban. Recuerdo que me echaste en cara no estar siempre en casa por culpa de mi trabajo. Tus lágrimas escapaban desesperadamente de tus ojos. Lo sabías desde el primer momento en que piloteé el primer avión, lo nuestro solo era cuestión de tiempo.

¿Cuestión de tiempo? Pasamos por muchas experiencias. La primera vez que nos conocimos fue en este aeropuerto francés. Estabas sentado en una de las miles de sillas, tomando un café mientras esperabas un vuelo a Inglaterra.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de aquella vez, mirando la pantalla que decía _delay _por causa de la nevada. En mí alrededor, la gente estaba en su mundo. Hablaban por celulares, se quejaban con la pobre muchacha del mostrador, comían. Constantemente sonaba la alarma de metales.

La única cosa que me mantenía en Inglaterra eras tú. Recuerdo que me esperabas con un exquisito guiso de verduras y un gran abrazo. Te contaba que tan grande era el mar, de las nubes que atravesaba para llegar al otro lado del mundo.

Miré nuevamente la pantalla, el _delay _rojizo aún persistía. Desvié mi mirada a los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. Recuerdo la vez que nos fuimos a mi país natal en navidad. Pasamos tu cumpleaños en una cabaña alejada. Hicimos un muñeco de nieve aunque al principio te resististe.

Suspiré. Te extrañaba muchísimo. Mi corazón latía desesperadamente por la idea descabellada que tenía en mente. Corrí como corría para ir a verte después de volver del cielo. Con mi corazón en la garganta, supliqué para que me dejaran pilotear una vez más, en la intensa nevada.

Mi vida y mi amor estaban en juego.

Revisé todos los comandos antes de despegar. Saludé a los pasajeros y empecé a volar. Amaba mi trabajo pero si me alejaba de Levi no tenía otra opción. Mi prioridad era él.

Tres intensas horas pasaron hasta que arribé. Despedí a los pasajeros y agradecí que viajaran en esta compañía. Fui rápidamente a la oficina de controles, donde firmé los papeles que aseguraban que el vuelo 325 se efectuó sin dificultades.

Salí por las puertas corredizas principales y miré mi reloj de plata que me regalaste por mi viaje nº 50. Eran las tres de la tarde y los taxis no aparecían. No me resigné, no lo haría más hasta el día en que muera.

Crucé calles en rojo, casi me atropelló una moto. Chocaba con la gente y dije más _lo siento_ que cualquier otro día. Observaba con detenimiento los nombres de las calles hasta que encontré una de mis favoritas. En Regent Street, un edificio se alzaba a lo lejos. Me motivó estar un poco más cerca de tuyo, Levi.

No pude tomar el ascensor ya que tus guardias estaban detrás de mí. Opté las escaleras, fue cansador llegar al piso veinte. Descansé un poco para tomar aire, lo cual fue un par de segundos. Entrenaste bien a esos sujetos. Volví a correr. Seguro armé un buen revuelo pero no me importaba. A lo lejos del pasillo de las oficinas vi tu placa.

_Director Levi Ackerman, LA Corporation_

-¡Te amo!- grité mientras abría con prisa la puerta.

Dos personas más y él se quedaron desconcertados. No me dirigió sus alargados ojos oscuros. Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre mí y uno de ellos le explicó la situación.

-Hagan mejor su trabajo, pedazos de inservibles-.

Esas fueron sus palabras. Me sacaron de su despacho y uno de sus empleados cerró la puerta. Me agarraron con fuerza y al llegar a la inmensa puerta de cristal, me empujaron con fuerza. Supongo que ya no era bienvenido.

No me querías en tu vida otra vez. Qué inocente fui al pensar que me aceptarías nuevamente. Fui tan impulsivo que me olvidé de tu fuerte determinación que tenías al tomar decisiones.

Si tan solo no hubiera subido al avión. Si hubiera corrido hacia ti esto no habría sucedido. Seguiría en tu vida y tú en la mía. Seguiríamos amándonos.

Tardé en llegar a casa. No asimilaba todavía la idea de que sería mi última vez que pisaría aquel lugar. Al entrar mi nariz percibió un fuerte olor a vainilla. Todo estaba en su lugar. Los abrigos en el perchero, los múltiples libros en la estantería, los tulipanes en el centro de la mesa. El cuarto, vacío.

Agarré una maleta y guardé mi ropa. Accidentalmente sacudí mi campera y una caja aterciopelada cayó. La abrí y el anillo de oro brilló. Recordé que le pediría matrimonio en su cumpleaños nº 40.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi cara y otras le siguieron.

Sumido en mí mundo no escuché cuando Levi entró en la habitación. La pequeña caja fue arrebatada de mis manos y una mano agarró el cuello de mi camisa y me levantó.

Recibí varios golpes de Levi por todo el cuerpo. Lo que me mantenía de pie era su mano. Más lágrimas cayeron por mi cara. Lo empujé y lo encaré.

-Perdón- y lo besé.

Amaba nuestros besos.

Se separó de mí y esperé un golpe. Este nunca llegó.

-Tsk-siseó.-Estúpido mocoso, llegar así a mi trabajo…- dijo con un tono de timidez.

Nuestros labios se tocaron y lo que comenzó con un dulce beso terminó en un beso desesperado y caliente. Su lengua buscó la mía y empezó un vaivén enloquecedor. El aire entraba a nuestros cuerpos en forma de jadeos.

Nuestro primer beso fue igual a este. Estábamos caminando por el centro comercial, escuchando canciones navideñas que salían de los parlantes. Tuve la idea de comer un helado. Lamiste lo que quedó en mis comisuras y giré la cabeza. Un dulce beso de sabor frutilla fue el inicio de todo.

Un jalón de oreja hizo salirme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desconectarte en un momento como este?- dijo enojado.

-Ya, ya, Levi. Pensaba en ti, no te molestes-respondí.

Suspiraste y tus mejillas se ruborizaron. Juraría que moriría de felicidad. Pocas veces vi esa faceta tuya.

Lo alcé en mis brazos y lo deposité en la espaciosa cama. Su mirada reflejaba la impaciencia. Tomé sus labios una vez más. Levi mordió mi labio inferior y gemí. Aprovechó el momento y buscó mi lengua.

El mundo se desvaneció. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en él. Descendí mis besos a su cuello. Desabotoné su camisa y seguí mordisqueándolo en el hombro derecho.

Unas manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, apartándome.

-Tu ropa, Eren- susurró.

Levi me quitó el jersey por encima de la cabeza y sus frías manos recorrieron mi torso. Un escalofrío me sacudió por completo cuando Levi presionó mi hombría por sobre mis pantalones.

Le dedique una sonrisa perversa y di pequeños lengüetazos a tu cuerpo. Jugué un rato con la hebilla de tu pantalón. Tus piernas se sacudían y rogabas constantemente un _basta_. Te volvías loco.

Después de tantas idas y vueltas terminamos desnudos. Tu cara extasiada me excitaba en demasía. Tus mejillas sonrojadas no podrían ser más rojas y tus ojos oliva me miraban fijamente.

-Te amo Levi- susurré en tu oído.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de tu parte seguí con mi labor. Aquella noche, 24 de diciembre, los copos de nieve que caían del cielo, presenciaron nuestro amor.

Terminado el acto, medio somnoliento, apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y acariciaste mi cabello castaño.

-Yo también, Eren-.

Esa noche dormí feliz.

* * *

><p><p>

Alguien me sacudía con fuerza y caí de la cama.

-Mmm…-me quejé.

-Despierta ya, mocoso-.

La pelea no cambió nada. Levi seguía siendo el mismo gruñón de todos los días. Pensé que por lo menos tendría un poco de consideración conmigo.

Lamentablemente no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente todas las veces. Pero esta sería una excepción.

Tanteé mi mano sobre las sabanas y toqué parte del cuerpo de Levi. Agarré lo que sería su brazo y tiré con fuerza. Ambos yacíamos en el suelo frío de la habitación.

Me reí al ver la expresión de enojo en la cara de mi amado. No cambiaría jamás. Esperé un reproche por parte de él pero reinó el silencio.

Mis ojos se abrieron del asombro. La satisfacción que mostraba Levi no la olvidaría. Tan pacífica. Ni los demonios lograrían perturbar aquella cara.

-Lo que me atrajo hacia ti fue esa deslumbrante sonrisa junto con esas orbes verdes- comentó y me ruboricé.

Se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz. Encontró lo que buscaba y se acostó nuevamente a mi lado.

-Eren, vamos siete años juntos. Yo…-lo noté nervioso. Le costaba expresarse. Él era de esas personas serías que no admitían sus sentimientos. Ahí entraba mi excepcional trabajo de comprender que decía su mirada.

-Yo…-suspiró. Me anticipé a lo que sucedería a continuación.- ¿Quieres… estar conmigo por la eternidad?-soltó rápidamente.

Volví a reírme. Era muy tierno cuando quería serlo.

-Oye, Levi. Eso iba a decir yo, en este día-.

-Responde mocoso o juró que te torturaré por el resto de mi vida-esa ternura se iba a la mierda drásticamente.

-Sí, acepto-colocó el anillo que había comprado meses atrás en mi dedo.

Todo mi cuerpo representaba la alegría. En cambio, Levi se mostraba tranquilo, como siempre.

El 25 de diciembre, yo, Eren Jaeger, ex –piloto de la compañía British Airlines, me comprometí con el impasible dueño de una de las empresas reconocidas a nivel mundial, Levi Ackerman.

¿Qué nos deparará el destino?


End file.
